Hax-Orthlack
Hax-Orthlack is a joint enterprise from the house of Sector Governor Marius Hax and Fane Orthlack of Gunmetal City. All of its manufactorums are based on the capital world of Scintilla. They arm the planetary police force, the Magistratum. 'Unique Equipment' Hax-Orthlack Armsman-10 Pattern Service Pistol Class: Pistol (SP) This bulky and intimidating high-capacity stub pistol is a common sidearm for enforcers, household troops and mercenaries throughout the Calixis Sector. A copy of the traditional Scipio pattern Naval pistol, the Armsman has been mass-produced for centuries under contract to arm the Magistratum cadres of Scintilla and many other worlds. Most are manufactured with the sigil or cipher of the contracted buyer machine-stamped into their grips, and examples without such a mark (or “rogues” as they are known) are often considered unlucky by the superstitious. Pistol, 35m, S/3/–, 1d10+3, I, PEN 0, Clip 13, RLD Full, WT 1.5kg, Cost 50, Plentiful Hax-Orthlack Creed-9 Autogun Class: Basic (SP) The Creed-9 is a compact autogun designed for close-quarter warfare and constructed to a local variant of a long established design intended for Naval boarding troopers. Made using lightweight materials and fitted with a telescopic stock, the Creed-9 is not much larger than a military autopistol in size and is the favored weapon for many enforcer kill squads, as well as the private armies of numerous noble houses and Chartist Captains. Because of this “elite” role, it’s common to see Creeds sporting numerous upgrades and modifications such as red-dot sights, expanded mag-ports and fire selectors. Basic, 50m, S/3/10, 1d10+3, I, PEN 0, Clip 35, RLD Full, WT 3.6kg, Cost 115, Average Hax-Orthlack Puritan-14 Execution Pistol Class: Pistol (SP) The Puritan is a squat dual-barreled autopistol with an integral single shotgun cartridge chamber. An ugly weapon whose appearance signals its brutal purpose very well, the Puritan is designed for use by covert kill-squads and produced in small quantities both for the Adeptus Arbites and the elite Magistratum “Crimson Sashes” of Sibellus, (although a few copies have found their way into the black market as well). The Puritan may fire either as an autopistol or as a shotgun, but not both at once. If used as a shotgun, it imposes a –10 penalty on Ballistic Skill Tests if not used with two hands. Pistol, 20m, S/3/6, 1d10+2, I, PEN 0, Clip 14, RLD Full, WT 1.7kg, Cost 100, Scarce Hax-Orthlack MKII Magistratum Combat Carapace Produced by Hax-Orthlack for the Lord Governor’s Magistratum enforcers, this suit of light articulated carapace is fully enclosed and features both a respirator and flash reactive eyepieces built into the helm. While most commonly encountered in the unforgiving grey-steel of the Scintilla Magistratum, Hax-Orthlack also produces this armor for the authorities of several other worlds in the sector, and a small number also find their way into the hands of the private retinues of powerful houses. The suit of armour also has a built-in respirator, commbead and photo-visor. Head, Arms, Body, Legs, AP 5, WT 16kg, Cost 1,100, Rare Aegis-Redback Pattern Heavy Webber Class: Exotic (Heavy Webber) The advanced design for this heavy webber is held by the Adeptus Mechanicus of the Lathe System and the weapons themselves are produced only under granted license by the Hax-Orthlack manufactorums on the sector capital world of Scintilla. Standard issue for Adeptus Arbites capture-units across the Calixis Sector and also carried in the armories of the better equipped local law enforcement units, such as the Magistratum of Scintilla, the weapon takes the form of a heavy, wide-barreled projector fed from a large canister worn on the user’s back. The weapon’s use is often reserved for when large numbers of targets are to be taken alive for interrogation or where important bystanders are caught in the line of fire. Heavy, 80m, S/–/–, PEN 0, Clip 4, RLD 3Full, Blast (6), Snare, WT 17kg, Cost 2,000, Rare